From the publication DE 199 17 665 A1 a hybrid drive for a motor vehicle is known. The known hybrid drive forms a power train, which has a first electric machine and a second electric machine connected directly and permanently to an input shaft of the vehicle transmission between an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle and a vehicle transmission. Between the electric machines, which can be operated respectively as an engine and a generator, and the internal combustion engine is respectively arranged a shiftable clutch. Furthermore, a hydraulic pump that builds up the oil pressure is provided in order to make available a required oil pressure for controlling and adjusting the vehicle transmission. The hydraulic pump is connected, on the one hand, directly to the first electric machine and, on the other hand, to an intermediate shaft arranged between the two clutches. The hydraulic pump is electrically driven with the first electric machine or mechanically driven with the internal combustion engine via the first engaged clutch.
In the known hybrid drive a considerably large installation space is required, because of the arrangement of the two electric machines, the hydraulic pump, as well as the input shaft of the vehicle transmission.